


survival

by spycaptain



Category: Naruto
Genre: and really i just feel for anko and yamato and how THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS, character study for an RP blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she gets for being left behind: a small, barren flat entirely to herself, if only she ignores the ANBU presence outside her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survival

 

There is something about surviving - how she wakes up in a sweat at three in the morning to the hot thrum of the Cursed Seal on her neck, how the phrase one-in-ten now tastes like bile on her tongue, how she just can’t sleep anymore without nightmares of snakes and tongues - that begins to make Anko bitter, that turns the soft, smiling child into something sharper, colder, and less forgiving.

This is what she gets for refusing to die: an empty chest and a stomach full of loss.

This is what she gets for being left behind: a small, barren flat entirely to herself, if only she ignores the ANBU presence outside her door. A suffocating loneliness, and tears that won’t stop coming.

Eventually, after therapy, and clearance, and one more round of therapy just to make sure, she gets lunches with Iruka, and soon after that the occasional homemade dinner from Ibiki.

Gai comes by and takes her training, while Genma brings her a few custom made senbon.

“For the bastards who deserve it,” he says.

Kakashi shows up perched on her windowsill in nothing but pajamas and his stupid shuriken scarf. “I have a friend,” he says.

“I doubt it,” she snaps, because he has never been someone she wanted to see her like this.

“Right, well, I do.” he continues. “His name is Tenzou. He… might be someone you would want to talk to. Maybe. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

He pauses when she doesn’t respond. “Talking, I mean.”

“Right, okay. I’ll be going now…“ he moves to jump from her window, turning back to her at the last moment. "But if you need anything: Tenzou.”

Then he leaves with an awkward wave, a small wooden totem resting where he once was.

She grabs it, runs her fingers along the little dragon shape, admiring the detail in the teeth for something so small. She tosses it in the trash, and goes about rebuilding her life on her own, without the help of strangers, and without the influence of Orochimaru.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anko is many things, and absolutely under appreciated by this fandom is one of them.  
> (Find me at squidpaw.tumblr.com if you want to chat! or mita-rashi.tumblr.com for my newly made RP blog.)


End file.
